Music Brings Us Togther: New Year's Beats
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a lunch break from the music label where they work. The make a date and go to a office party followed by the hottest parties on New Year's Eve. You'll have to search for the reason for the M rating! Read please!
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

_Time  
We've been killing time  
But I don't mind  
The city's got me down  
And our glory days are over  
Yeah our glory days are gone  
Let it rain, let it rain  
I know coming down can hurt  
And tonight is the night  
Where we leave it all behind  
Cuz I don't believe that they can wait  
The sky's going black, lets celebrate  
Let it rain, let it rain  
I know coming down can hurt_

Let it Rain blasted in my ears as I took the subway to work. My god did I hate my job at the label. It was barely a job it was just a lousy internship for Bed Head records. It paid okay but to make the salary I was earning involved all types of harassment and back breaking labor. Even to get into a meeting I had to pop a couple of buttons to get in.

I'm Bella Swan and this is the story of how this horrible job changed my life one New Years Eve.


	2. December 30th

Chapter 1: December 30th

I was on my lunch break at Max's Café. I had my usual; a grilled cheese, fries and a diet coke. I sat by myself with my earbuds in. I loved music. I guess that is why I decided to take a crappy internship for a half ass record label.

_Up and down and around again Oh you get up,  
you get down and you try it again  
Up and down and around again Oh you get up,  
you get down and you try it again Oh you get  
up, you get down and you try it again_

They say the definition of madness is doing the  
same thing and expecting a different result...

I was spaced out on a French fry when somebody came and sat at my table. _What the hell does this person think they are doing?_

I looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella, right. Bella Swan. You work for Bed Head Records." He said. His voice was so amazingly smooth.

"I…. Y-yes. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Edward." I was trying to be professional. For all I know, this god like man was going to offer me a job. He looked like a CEO.

"How do you know me?" I had to ask. It was a bit creepy that he would just come up and start talking with and already knew my name.

"I work with you at Bed Head. I'm an intern for Mr. Dawson. I saw you at a few meetings and we worked together on some projects."

That would explain why he knew me. "Oh… well I'm sorry I didn't recognize you if we have worked together. So, what can I do for you Edward?"

Wow did I just sound like a pathetic intern. I am… sort of. What am I supposed to say to him?

"Well, the office keeps having these stupid holiday parties. The Christmas one was a real bore without someone to laugh with, you know… a date."

Where was he going with this?

"The New Years Eve party is tomorrow and I was wondering…" he started to rip a napkin to shreds.

Was he nervous to ask ME something?

"… would you like to go to the party with me? I mean if you don't have a boyfriend or some other plans."

OH MY GOD! He just asked me out. I so felt like I was going to pass out. Edward was shifting. He was going to leave when I grabbed him.

"Edward, I would love to go with you to the party. And maybe we can hit some other parties… if you want to go with me."

I hope he wants to. God, do I hope he wants to.

"Bella, that would be great. So… should I meet you at the work party or should I pick you up?" he asked. He still looked so nervous.

"You can pick me up." I can't believe that I just said that. I can't believe I have a date. "Let me see your cell." I held out my hand.

He gave me his phone and I began to put in my information for him.

Bella Swan

312 5th Ave. Apt 4

Cell: 311-3003

I gave him back his phone.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Yeah. 7 would be great. Just call me before you come though."

He nodded. "I'll do that." He smiled. "Let me see your cell."

I gave him my little blackberry and he started to put in his information.

Edward Cullen

312 5th Ave. Apt 9

Cell: 345-1234

He gave me back my phone. I looked at his information and let out a little giggle.

"We live in the same building. See." I said and pointed at his screen and mine.

"Wow. We do. That will make my life easier when I go to pick you up. I don't have to look aimlessly through the city for you."

We continued to talk. We talked about our lives, what music we liked and everything in between. 1:00 quickly came and we walked back to the office.


	3. Calling

Chapter 2: Calling

Edward and I walked cheerfully through the halls of the record label. He brought me to my cubicle and continued on his way.

I was really free today. My boss was out on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few days. With nothing to do I decided to call my best friend, Alice. I pressed the 2 button on my speed dial and connected with Alice's phone. It only rang once before my little pixie friend answered her cell.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" she yelled into the phone. Alice always yelled her greetings at me.

"Hey Alice. Guess what?" I left a small pause and then answered my own question. I needed to get myself to believe it. "I have a date for new years!" I told her.

"Wow Bella! That's great." She seemed as shocked as I was. "With whom?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen. He is an intern with me at the label. He is totally H-O-T!"

"For you, I hope he is"

"What does that mean?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what she meant.

"I mean that you are good looking and you need a guy to match." She told me. Alice had always been so positive towards me.

"Oh… thanks."

I had to be careful with the next part of the conversation. Her head might explode. I really don't need her to do that.

"Will you help me plan an outfit? I really want to impress him." I asked.

Alice went ballistic. She loved creating looks for me.

"Oh course I can. Bella you know I love to play designer with you."

"Thank You! I don't know what I would do without you."

"You can thank me by coming home at 3:30. I have a lot to do with you."

"Okay, 3:30… see you then. Bye."

She disconnected the line.

It was 2:30 on the 30th. I guess she meant today. She probably wants me to try on clothes and stuff to get ready.

The rest of the day went by very, very slowly.

2:32

2:34

2:35

I guess I'll call someone else. I went through my contacts.

Alice

Emmet

Mom

Dad

Phil

Rosalie

Jacob

Edward

My gaze dropped to 'Edward' on the screen. I called him. I scrolled down to his name and pressed send.

"Hello, Cullen here." He answered.

I giggled.

"Hello, Swan here." I mimicked.

He understood it was me. He answered back with a joking tone.

"Hi Bella!" wow he was excited to hear from me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so board. My boss isn't here and I have no work to do."

I heard him sigh into the phone.

"Luck you. I have a ton of CD demos to go through. I'm dying slowly of boredom. Help Me!"

I laughed. "Where are you? I'll come and help you with your assignment."

"Conference room 2. Thanks."

"No problem. See you in a few."

I hung up. I picked up my jacket and other items and went to the conference room. I finally got to the large room where my 'god' was sitting behind a pile of CDs and a CD player.

"Hey" I said to get his attention.

"Hi Bella!" he said as he rose from his seat and hugged me. "I'm so relieved that you came. This job is really boring today."

We began listening to all of the hopeful artist that had sent in demos. Out of the hundreds of groups that had submitted discs, only four were picked for a meeting. We had decided on The Vampires, Scary Kids Scaring Kids, We The Kings and 3OH!3 (AN: Scary Kids Scaring Kids, We the Kings and 3OH!3 are real bands and are owned by the artists and or the labels that they belong to. I do not own them.) We kept going through the pile until 3:15.

I looked up just as it did.

"Oh Shit! Alice is going to have my head!" I yelled.

I quickly gathered my things and through my coat on.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward.

He is so sweet and caring.

"I have to meet my roommate at the apartment in 15minutes." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Oh… the building is like a 15 minute walk. You might want to run." He said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah… I could try running but I would probably fall. I can be a bit clumsy." The clock continued to tick. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

I kissed his cheek and ran out the door and then out the building.

We had only known each other one day and we had already made a date, hugged and kissed. Even if it was only on the cheek, it counted.


	4. Forgotten Purse

Chapter 3: Forgotten Purse

I had made it to my apartment with thirty seconds to spare.

"What took you so long Bells?" Alice yelled over the blasting stereo. Even though I was technically on time, Alice had to ask why I wasn't home sooner.

"Sorry Alice." I said as I put my coat on the rack. "I got caught up in something."

"Right… something. Or someone." She said sounding sarcastic and disgusted.

"It was nothing like that Alice. You know… you can be such a perv."

I started to walk down the hall to my room.

"Whatever Bella… Whatever." She said as she closed the door to her room.

"So why did I need to be home so early?" I asked as I walked by her room. "My date is tomorrow." She always had to go and confuse me.

Alice walked out of her room with her purse in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"We have to find you an outfit, silly." She said as she placed her things on the table and headed back to her room.

"Oh… okay. Just let me change first." I said as she walked passed me.

I went into my room. I unzipped my pencil skirt and through it to the floor. I replaced it with a pair of skinny jeans. I put on a pair of flats to replace the heels I had been wearing all day. I took off my green blouse and was about to put on a t-shirt when the door bell rang.

"Bella, could you get that?" yelled Alice from down the hall.

I don't see why she can't do it. She is closer to the door.

I ran out of my room with my blouse wide open and went to open the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door to find Edward standing there with my purse.

"Oh My God!" I screamed immediately trying to cover my exposed torso.

"Bella!" Edward looked and sounded as shocked as I felt. I was so embarrassed and I'm pretty sure he was too.

"I'm so sorry. Um… I… ah…. Here" He gave me my purse and ran back to his apartment.

Tears began to streak my face as I closed the door. They were tears of embarrassment. I slid to the floor and sobbed. After two minutes of crying I retreated to my room to clean up. I quickly redid my makeup and everything else and changed my top. Nobody would know that anything negative had just happened.

I left my room to find Alice still not ready to go. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I sat in my favorite chair and watched What Not to Wear. It had to be Alice's and my favorite show. As it went to commercial my cell phone rang.

"Hello, Bella here." I said calmly.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward." He said.

I knew it was him. I didn't have to look at the caller ID or have him say his name. I would know his voice anywhere.

"Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry about what just happened. I… I never normally do that. Thanks for returning my bag."

"You're welcome Bella. And just forget about what just happened. It was just an honest mistake."

"I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me tomorrow night." I was really feeling bad now.

"Bella. I would be crushed." He said. Wait what did he say? "Honestly. I know we have only really known each other for a day but… well…. I…. I… I love you. There I said it. I love you."

I was in awe. Nobody had ever told me they loved me. I mean Jacob had told me he did when we at summer camp. That really doesn't count though because he was very wasted.

"I… Edward…"

He cut me off.

"I understand. You don't feel the same way."

God I had let him hang there too long.

"No! Edward… I do love you. When you came and talked to me today and everything… I… I knew who you were. I was just… scared. Edward when I first started the internship… I used to just watch you at meetings. Edward… I love you!" I said or more like yelled. I had drawn in Alice's attention. Not a good thing.

"You what Bella?!?!" Alice yelled from the kitchenette.

Oh god. Alice is going to kill me. She had once told me to never say I loved a guy until I knew him like I knew her, very well.

"Sorry Edward. We can talk more tomorrow or later tonight. I have to go."

"It's okay Bella. Just call me later tonight if you can. I Love You." He said it again. He said he loved me again!

"Okay. I Love you too. Bye." The line disconnected.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice yelled. I hated it when she said my full name. Hell, I hated when my mother or dad said my full name. It always meant trouble. "I can't believe you said love. I can't believe you told a guy you just met that you love him. What's the matter with you?"

"Alice. It is none of your business. My love life is my business and now Edward's. Alice… he told me he loved me."

That got her. The whole 'he said he loved me' always gets her.

"Oh Bella!" she was happy now. This may not be a good thing, since we're going shopping now. She might buy me a wedding gown or something. "That's fantastic."

Wow she just… just… stopped.

"Let's go out now. I have to look really good now that I know that he LOVES me." We both giggled and walked out the door.


	5. Shopping With Alice

Chapter 4: Shopping With Alice

Shopping with Alice is normally the one thing a strongly dislike. She is a major shopaholic.

We walked inside of Macy's first. Alice dragged me straight to the formal wear. We walked in circles for 20 minutes looking for a bunch of dresses to try on. She needed a dress to. She had a date with her boyfriend Jasper.

Alice had six dresses in her hands as we walked towards the fitting rooms. As we reached the set of stalls a familiar blonde tapped my shoulder.

"Hey girls!" said Rosalie.

"Hey Rose!" Alice and I said in unison.

"So…What are you girls doing? That's a lot of dresses, even for Alice."

"We have to get dresses for our dates tomorrow night." Alice told.

"Cool. Mind if I join in. I have a date with Emmet tomorrow and I have nothing to wear." She asked.

Emmet was my brother. I had introduced him to Rosalie in college. They've been going out since junior year of college. It's also how Alice met jasper. We were all at a party and Jasper asked Alice to dance and they've been together ever since.

"Yeah Rose. Of course." I said. It was always a party when Rose is involved.

"Thanks. So… Bella, who's your date?" asked Rose.

"His name is Edward Cullen and he works with me at the label. We're going to the work party together and then some other parties around town."

"He told her over the phone that he loves her." Said Alice.

"OMG Bella! That's great." She said with a smile on her face. "So, tell me, when did you meet? How did you meet? I mean was it love at first sight at the coffee maker or something?"

"We met today… well actually we had met a few times throughout the year but today sorta counts as the first day. He came to where I eat my lunch and we talked for a really long time and then I helped him with some work." I smiled as I remember all of the events of today. "When I got home I didn't realize I had forgotten my purse and he brought it to the apartment. He is so sweet and kind. Did I mention that he is extremely hot too? He is!" I left out the sort of bad part with the purse.

The three of us gathered what seemed like twenty dresses and tried them all on. After a couple of hours of trying and searching for the perfect dresses, we had picked them.

My dress was blue silk halter with silver embroidery. It hit me at the knee. Alice picked a green and black mini dress with a small bow on the side. Rose had picked the most elegant dress. It was a long strapless pink empire dress. Emmet was taking her to a New Year's ball on their date so she needed a great long ball gown.

After we got our dresses we went to the PINK store. Alice made me buy new lingerie. She purchased me a black and silver bra and panties set. She was quite impressed with herself.

After we purchased our items and went out for dinner. We didn't want anything to pricy so we went to California Pizza. After we had few margaritas and a cheese pizza we all went home.

When Alice and I returned to our apartment we started to think of ways to doll ourselves up. Alice knew what she would do for her hair and makeup. I was the problem. She started to practice on my face and hair. I was going to be in trouble tomorrow.


	6. Help Me With My Dress

Chapter 5: Help me with my dress

Edward looked handsome as he entered my apartment at seven. He walked tall and graceful. "How could this guy have fallen for me" I thought.

"Hi Edward" I said as I kissed his cheek again. "I'll be ready in a minute." I started to walk away when he snagged my arm.

"Bella… is that anyway to kiss a man who loves you so much?" he asked. He kissed me full on the lips with a passion I had never felt before.

"MMHUM…" Alice… I had forgotten about her.

We broke our kiss and turned to face my roommate.

"Alice, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice." I introduced the two. Alice smiled and shook his hand. He did the same.

"Well Bella, you need to get into your dress. Do you want me to help you or do you want Edward to?" she smirked.

"Well… I guess I want…" Edward cut me off.

"I'll do it! If you want me to Bella…" he said eagerly.

"Thanks Edward."

I took his hand and walked to my room. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Nice room." He said as he looked around.

I had posters everywhere. The Ramones, The Cure, Rise Against, Black Ghosts and others adorned most of the walls and ceiling.

I grabbed my dress from the closet and placed it on the bed. I began to strip out of my clothes, being very careful to not damage my hair and makeup. When I was successful, I pulled my dress on and turned to Edward.

"Just cross the strings on the back and tie the shoulder straps." I told him.

He nodded and did it with ease. It was perfect.

"Bella… you look… wow… you look great." He stuttered.

"Thank you Edward. Did I mention how handsome you look tonight?"

"Thank you Bella."

As we left my room and down the hall, we caught Alice and Jasper doing the same thing that had gotten Edward and I in trouble.

"Alice! Jasper! How could you?" I said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"Edward, this is Jasper. He's Alice's boyfriend. Jasper this is Edward." I introduced the two men.

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Said Edward smoothly.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. It's great to see that Bella has finally met a nice guy. Her last boyfriend, in high school, was such a fag bag."

It was true and I knew it. Jacob was a bad choice for me.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but Bella and I have to leave for a party. Goodnight."

"'Night Alice, Jasper." I said as we walked out the door.


	7. The Office Party

Chapter 6: The Office Party

We got so many stares as we entered the building. Edward got the "gaga" looks from girls in the lobby as we walked to the elevator. He also got glares from men when they saw me. I got the same type of things. Mike Newton, one of the bosses of the label, picked a horrible pick up line.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for bringing Ms. Swan to the party for me." Mike said as he slinked an arm around my waist.

"Well, I would say you're welcome if that was true but it isn't so… back off." Edward said as we boarded the elevator. He was very smooth.

Ding. We got to the floor where the party was being held.

"Hey Edward!" yelled Tanya as we entered the hall. "You're taking me home tonight, right?"

"Tanya, I don't like you like that. Also, I'm here with Bella." Edward said to her as we pushed passed her. "We aren't even staying to long. We're going to a bunch of parties." I looked up at Edward and smiled. This was going to be the best night ever!

We continued into the cafeteria where food and drinks were being served. We found a table to sit at and ordered our food. I ordered chicken pasta and a white wine. Edward ordered the same. While we waited for our meals, we talked.

"So, how long does your internship last till?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. Do you?" he asked. "I really hope you don't leave soon. I really need you to stay. What am I going to do when I get bored with the CDs?" he asked. We both laughed as we thought about that day.

"I don't know either. I hope it last a long time though. I don't want to leave you."

We were about to kiss when a waitress came over with our food. We quickly ate our food and left.

"So what else do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked.

"The Ting Tings are playing in Rockefeller Center. We could go see them. There are some other groups playing too."

"Sounds great. When do you want to leave?"

"Is there anything else that we want to do here?" he asked me.

"No. I hate office parties."

With that said, we went and grabbed out coats and left. We headed down to the center to go hear some music.

As we arrived Shiny Toy Guns was in the middle of their song Ghost town.

"I love this song." I told Edward as I yelled and sang the song.

Edward held a pamphlet in his hand that told what other groups were going to be playing.

"The All American Rejects are playing next." He told me.

"Sweet. I love all of their songs. Which do you like best?" I asked him.

"I like 'I Wanna' off of the new album." He told me.

"I love that one. I'm always singing it in my cubicle." We both laughed as AAR took the stage.

"Hey we're The All American Rejects and we're going to be singing Mona Lisa off of our new album, When the World Comes Down. Hope you enjoy it."

Here's another pity there's another chance  
Try to learn a lesson but you can't.  
If we can burn a city in futures and in past,  
without a change our lives will never last.  
We're going fast.

The band continued to sing.

"Bella… I love you!"

He was so sweet. "I know. I love you too!" I hugged him. "Never leave… promise?" tonight was just too perfect.

"Promise." He said. He bent his head down and kissed me on the lips.


	8. Dessert

Chapter 7: Dessert

"That was amazing. I can't believe I got to go to this show. I've lived in New York City for years and I have never gone to any of the New Year's Eve anything. Thank you." I said. I kissed him full on the mouth.

"You're welcome." He said. He was so shocked. "Well… um… are you hungry? I'm a little bit hungry."

I let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry. Did you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about… um…"

"Cheese cake?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, where do we go to get a really good cheese cake?" we looked at each other and in unison said "Max's Café!"

We began to walk down to where the café was located. As we entered, men and women and teenagers and, well, everyone in the café was staring at us. As we walked towards the counter I glanced at every woman I saw. Some had a look of envy plastered across their faces others had a look that simply read 'slut'.

We reached the counter and ordered two small slices of cheese cake.

"How may I help you two tonight? Coffee, crumb cake, fruit cake?" the woman behind the counter asked us.

"We would like a slice of the Oreo cheese cake and a slice of the Reese's Peanut Butter cheese cake." He stopped. "Would you like anything to drink Bella?" he asked me.

"Um… I'd like water and a hot apple cider. Thank you Edward."

He returned to the woman and finished the order. "Two waters and two hot apple ciders. Thank you." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

"that will be $4.50." the woman said.

We went and took a seat in the upstairs of the café.

The memories in my head  
Are just as real as the time we spent  
You'll always be close to me  
My friend  
This is not the end  
I see

I can see you're still afraid  
Weathered like the silver moon, on you even fear looks good  
I wish, I wish I had some words to give  
But all that I can think to say  
Is I'll be with you everyday  
Not even earth can hold us  
Not even life controls us  
Not even the ground can keep us down

This is Not the End by The Bravery was quietly playing out of a little iHome system.

"I hope you're having a good evening Bella." said Edward. Even though we had spent about 2 days together, he still acted nervous around me. It was very cute.

"I am. Edward, I don't think you know what a good… no, great, time I'm having. If it weren't for you… I'd be at home doing nothing. I'd be lonely."

I leaned close to him. He mimicked my movements. My eyes closed and we kissed. We shared a passionate, loving kiss. It was the kind that only two people in love can share. It was like magic. It was bliss. It was sheer pleasure. I was so happy at that moment that reality just faded away. It was the perfect dessert.


	9. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

So…. I've really been working hard on this story and I wish that it would be read more but I am not giving up! It might take a while for the next chapter to come up though. It's the "first time" scene. Sweet.

Any who…

Just in case I haven't been saying this enough or something…

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and any other Twilight character in this story is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not me. I can only wish.

The lyrics used in this story are also not mine. They are owned by various bands and labels. Such include The Bravery, All-American Rejects, and Living Things and so on and so on.

So… I guess that's it for now. Don't be surprised if I post another story before I get back to this one….

Read and Review!!!!!! Please!!!!!

Music, Love and Twilight!

Twilightaltrocker 


	10. Perfect

AN: You have finally reached to M rated scene! YAY for you! This is my first time righting something like this so please tell me what you think… oh… and be nice if you do review.

Chapter 8: Perfect

After the perfect evening we had just shared, nothing could have made it better. Of course, there was one thing… Sex.

Edward and I went back to my apartment. It was dark and very quiet so I knew that Alice decided to go to Jasper's or some other place. I didn't want to know right now. I just cared about the man next to me.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room. I kissed him like my life depended on him as I slammed the door. I pulled at his shirt and heard the buttons pop off.

"Opps!" I said in a lustful tone.

"It's okay. This shirt was getting old anyways." He said as he pulled me to the bed.

I could see his chest. It was well defined and chiseled. It was perfect. I took off his broken shirt and through it on the floor. He returned the favor. He unzipped my dress and ripped it off my body.

"Hey! That was brand new!" I scolded him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy you a new one." He said as he attacked my breast.

I was very wet. My panties could only get so wet, I think they were over the limit.

Edward continued his onslaught of my torso and I worked to get his belt and pants off.

"AHA!!!" I said as I achieved my goal. His pants were history. Now I could see this god below the equator. (**AN: Bella is going to have to be a little corny I guess. I mean her last boyfriend was Jacob and they did not do it!**)

As I finished my celebration of this, he plunged two fingers into me. It felt amazing!

"Bella… you… are… so… tight!" he panted as the adrenaline mixed with our blood. I moaned as he slipped another finger into me. I ground my hips to his hand.

"Ed…ward!" I panted. "I… I…. Oh My…. GOD!" I screamed as he entered three fingers into me. I was hitting my peak. I needed him… NOW!

"I need you… now." I said as I caught so breath. "I know." He said slyly as he pulled his fingers out of my core. They dripped with my juices. He licked them up torturously slow. I moaned at his action.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. He was very concerned for me, I could tell from the tone in his voice.

I nodded. "Yes… I want this… I want you." I said. He balanced himself above me. I took a moment to memorize his face, his body. I knew this would hurt and I didn't want to think about the pain so I would want to think of him.

He hovered above me and then began to position his "little guy" at my entrance. As he prepared to enter, he stopped.

"Bella… I… I….I have to tell you something." He said quietly. "Please be kind about it. It's a little embarrassing." He sounded a bit nervous. "_Please don't let him tell me that he has two kids and a wife at home_"I thought. "Bella, this is my first time… ever."

Did he really just tell me this? "Edward…" I said quietly. "It's nothing to be scared or nervous or embarrassed about. This is my first time too." He looked up at me, I think his face read that he was shocked.

"Really?" he asked in a childish tone. "I would have thought that… I mean you're so beautiful… and…. Pick of the guys and…." He mumbled.

"No… I didn't like any of the guys at my high school. Or college. I only dated Jacob because of my dad. I would have to say the same thing about you." I smiled shyly.

We giggled and laughed. I don't think I had ever heard such an angelic laugh before. It was like music.

After we got a hold of ourselves, we let our needs take over. Edward position himself at my entrance and, with one look at me to make sure it was okay, entered me. He felt so good inside me. It was like we were made for each other.

There was a little pain when he first entered but it faded fast. Once we had adjusted to each other, he started to make a pace for us. Starting slow and soft and then going faster and harder until we reached our first orgasms.

We slowed to a stop and stayed intertwined for a little while.

"I'm so happy you were my first Edward." I cooed into his ear.

"Dido" he grinned. "I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He removed himself and rolled over to my right side. I tucked myself into his arms and fell asleep.

This night was perfect.


	11. Morning

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Chapter 9: Morning

I was lying in my bed. Something seemed different though. The right side seemed to sag a little bit and it was warm. I was rummaging through my head when I remembered. Edward had spent the night with me last night. We had a date and then we had sex, really good sex.

As I went through what happened last night in my head, Edward rolled on top of me.

"Wha-? Oh my god! Bella! I'm so sorry" he said as he remembered where he was and rolled off of me.

"It's okay." I smiled. "No harm done."

He smiled back at me. "Good morning, love."

I continued to smile at him. "Good morning."

We laid in my bed until my stomach decided it was time to eat.

"sorry." I said to Edward as I patted my belly and started to get up. I walked towards my door and picked up Edward's shirt. There were two buttons left on it so I took advantage of them. I opened the door and walked out.

"Do you want anything?" I asked from the hall. I continued to walk into the kitchenette to start the coffee.

"I want you." He said into my ear. I turned around from the counter to see him. He was clad in only his boxers. "But I think some coffee would be good too." He chuckled.

We continued through the morning together. I made coffee and breakfast. We sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and talked. We held hands as we scoffed down the eggs and toast I had prepared. Though we ate in silence, it was wonderful.

"I think we have to do this at my apartment next time." He said to me as I finished my coffee. I looked blankly at him.

"um… why? I mean that was enjoyable and everything but I think we should go out some more and get closer." I said calmly to him. "I don't usually do that on the first date, I guess."

"Bella, I love you and don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. And, that isn't what I was talking about. I meant that we should have breakfast I my apartment next time. I'll cook." He smiled. He had such a wonderful smile.

I got up a kissed him. He grabbed me and pulled me down so I straddled him. Unfortunately, at that moment Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet all walked in.

"Oh shit." We mumbled in unison.


	12. They Found Out

Chapter 10: They Found Out

"Bella!" Alice screamed. She was in shock. Jasper just looked confused. Rosalie was trying not to laugh and Emmet… He was trying to restrain himself. I was his baby sister and he had just walked in on me straddling a guy and basically wearing no clothes. I was screwed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" yelled Emmet. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Once I was tight in his grip, he pulled me down the hall and into my bedroom.

"What the fuck Bella!" he screamed as he closed the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Emmet Swan! This is none of your business! I'm more than old enough to have… um… to do what I was doing. If you say I'm not, then you'd be a hypocrite." I yelled back. He was not going to ruin this for me.

"Bella, it is my business. You're my sister. My little sister. I don't want to walk in on you playing cowboy with some guy." He said a bit calmer.

"Emmet. Please just let me do this. I'm an adult. And… he loves me. He told me so. And… I love him. There is nothing you can do about this. I love him!" I yelled the last part, making sure that he could hear.

"Fine." Emmet said. He was calm. I thought for sure that he would have ripped my head off at the word "love." "You're right. You're an adult and there is nothing I can do about it. I just hate to have found out about your sex life this way."

I hugged him. Emmet knew I loved him. He was the best older brother a girl could have. We walked out of my room and back to the group of people at the entrance to my apartment.

Edward covered his face jokingly. Everyone laughed. I could only assume that Jasper and Alice told him what Emmet did to Jacob when he tried to get me to kiss him. That was a bad ending to a bad relationship.

"Edward, I'm sorry man. If I offended you or anything. Bella, I'm sorry." Emmet said as he shook hands with Edward.

After that little fiasco, we all sat down in my living room and talked. Great ending to a great day.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: 2 years later

"Have fun you two!" Alice yelled from her spot on the couch with Jasper. "Thanks." Edward said, grabbing me by my waist and shutting the door behind us.

Tonight was our two year anniversary. No, it is not New Year's Eve, it's May 15. It's the day that we officially went public with our relationship. It was a great day.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Bella?" Edward asked as we stood in the elevator. "I was wonder~~" _

"_EDWARD!!! BELL!!!" Tanya yelled. "What do you think you're doing? Bella, get your little albino hands off my man!" she continued. Edward and I just looked at each other and then at her. Was she insane?_

"_Tanya, first of all, I'm not your man. I'm Bella's. We officially dating. I never liked you. And to be perfectly honest---" Edward said before I cut him off._

"_To be perfectly honest, you a whoreish bitch." I said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Seriously, you've said that every guy in this building is your "man." Your such a slut!"_

_She walked off crying and cursing us from under her breath._

"_So, we're officially dating are we?" I asked as I pushed the "close doors" button on the elevator. I grabbed his tie and pulled him to me. I kissed him like I had never kissed him before._

Edward was taking me to the Van's Warped Tour as a anniversary gift. I had gotten him a new cell phone because his is very old. I got him an iPhone, just what he wanted. I was so happy when he told me he got tickets for this concert though. I had been wanting to go since I was a freshmen in high school.

We arrived at the concert and saw almost all of my favorite bands. There were even the three that we got signed to our label.

When people were starting to leave, Edward started to act really weird though.

"Damn. I dropped it." He said as he bent down to the ground to search for the lost item.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This." He said, getting on to one knee. I realized right away what was happening. In his hand, he held a black velvet box with silver detailing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I brought you hear because music brings us together. Because I love you more than I love life it's self. You are my life. You are my own personal brand of heroin." He laughed at the last phrase. "Bella, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, becoming Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?" That did it, I was all water works now.

I nodded, not being able to control my voice. "Yes." I whispered. He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

"I guess we have some work to do." I laughed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have you—"

"And as long as I have you," I said.

"Everything will be okay. We're like really good music, we have a beat that's hard to break."

He pulled me close and kissed me again. We were getting married. Finally.


End file.
